


Voice Like A bell

by birdsongcowboy



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, disabled maccready headcanon! hes an amputee, its barely in there but in the last one thats why i refer only to his one arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsongcowboy/pseuds/birdsongcowboy
Summary: oc/robert joseph maccready drabbles, basically a self insert i made when i first started playing fallout.





	Voice Like A bell

“I got a name ya know” the muffled voice came from underneath the helmet, “you don't have to keep callin' me boss.”

“Lo and he speaks!” Maccready laughed loudly behind the older man, shocked and starting to jog to catch up with him.

“My name is Efrayim.” he stops, turning to Maccready, who now walked up alongside him. “you did ask it at one point.”

“Oh! That's right, i did didn’t i?” he smiled warmly, holding out his right hand across his chest “Well, don’t think i don’t appreciate the gesture of trust, boss. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Efrayim took his hand and gave it a brisk shake, and underneath the hard metal he let his lips curl into their own smile to match Maccready’s.

-

“Hey, can you help me out real quick, give me a light.” The man scuffed the ground with his boot, tapping the pack of cigarettes lightly against his thigh. “You know what a pain in the ass these things are.”

The older man stopped, turning on his heel to look back. “What makes you think i have a lighter?” he cocks his head, shouldering his rifle and walking forward.

“You’re always pickin’ up that stuff, I’m sure you got one somewhere!” he smiles, and cocks an eyebrow as the other man walks over, reaching into his pocket to pull out a small dry book of matches.

He reaches Maccready, pulling up a boot and lighting the match on the rough surface. He cups his hand around the other man’s cigarette, his breathing slow and quiet. Maccready looks up as he lights it, the dull flame casting a glow through the red eye visors of the man’s helmet. He didn’t often get a chance to see efrayim’s eyes, but in the moment they were clear. a dark almost black color, cold, brow furrowed in concentration. Maccready felt himself feeling small underneath the other man. He let his jaw slack for a second, attraction and surprise to that attraction making his body feel strange and new. then, in an instant, they were back apart.

“We need to get moving and find a place to sleep, no more smoke breaks.”

Maccready simply looked at him, a slight flush coming over his cheeks, and he took a quick drag before walking quickly ahead. “too cold for it anyways.”

-

The older man took a quick second to sniff loudly before he positioned himself back behind his gun. The clock glow dull on his pip-boy and he let his eyes glance over for a second to check it. 4:15 am. They had been on the building for hours, slowly but surely picking off the raiders below. Maccready had insisted it would be a good exercise, and the promise of caps for this bounty was much too good a victory to let go of too quickly.

“left side, next to the sign” Robert whispered, almost to himself. he had packed his gun away for the night, the strain on his hand too much, and efrayim had been all too happy to take up the task instead.

“Thank you.” he grumbled, aiming and firing a kneecap shot, before cursing and hitting the head on a second try.

The breeze was cold, and both men shivered into their jackets, huddling down further against the night breeze.

“You have any idea when we’re gonna be uh, done boss?” he mumbled, tucking his face into the collar of his duster. “Not that I'm tryna' rush you, I'm just missin’ my pillow. and a bed. and sleep in general really.”

Efrayim looked up at him and gave him a small smile. “We’ll sleep soon. You don’t want these guys moving on and us losing our payday, do ya? Theres a blanket in the gun bag.”

Maccready smiled, reaching his arm into the bag and pulling the blanket over his chest. Efrayim hummed slightly to himself, shooting off more shots and picking off the last of the raiders below before quietly pulling back his gun and engaging the safety.  
He put the gun in the bag, hoisting it over his shoulder and standing up. he reached a hand down, helping the groggy, half-asleep merc to his feet and letting him lean on the brown cloth shoulder pad.

“We’ll find a bedroll, don’t worry.”

“You’re too good to me, boss.”


End file.
